wildness
by Lostman2095
Summary: A story set out of Panem about young man name Ian living in post-apocalyptic Canada
1. Chapter 1

**Fact: The author wrote this back in grade 11… feel free to laugh **

**Disclaimer: the setting and original work belongs to Suzanne Collins (writer of the hunger games)**

**WAINING: ****This maybe discontinued later due author disinterest… let's see what happens **

Ch.1 "**One day down**"

"One day down" the young man, of nineteen years old with a tall lean body, and pale complexion, dark brown hair and pale green eyes, though to him salve as he made he's way home with his fire wood and axe are the ready. "you don't know want you find in the woods" he said out laud and he right to you know, live here in wildness is with no law and warring tribes and gang's arm to the teeth with gun's and cars and wildlife that can kill you. The young man did have friend's; A mad miner, a free warrior, hunter who hunt for his tribe, but he live alone with none, his partiers are dead, no sister, no brother, no family, It made him sad inside. But he was on the move and, living; the days went by and, world kept moving on. Even after the human race to hell and nation's destroy those themselves other earth they stances on and nature took other. But there are still humans around in towns and tribes and new nations and gangs and in the armies', "Oh god the armies; they are gangs who grow too big and powerful to call gangs anymore. Somewhere here before the great chaos, the hell angels are one of them and over run weak town's and enslaves tribes that can't fight them off.

But nation have bigger armies then them. Big town have large militia groups that fight armies and hunt down gangs. A less live never one." The young man laughed out and then he saw them, Black Death Riot troopers. They are call that for the black riot gear and weapon's they take into battle, tear gas is the worst part about them and when they use that and come in close what riot shotgun's and shock baton's thing get real ugly and he knew. "Want can I see" young man ready his axe "two of them one with crossbow and other with a shotgun and both have evil shock baton's and black riot armor that are known for and one don't have helmet or Riot shield" the young man said to himself as Black Death Riot troopers, they ready their weapon's and aimed on the young man. The young man duck behind a near bye log as they shot their weapons at him. The crossbow missed and the shotgun jam so they take out shock baton's and Riot shield as the young man jump over log. The first one to come at was the trooper without a helmet as he yelled "Come on loser what do you to have lose more. Your family asshole" that made the young man mad as the trooper swung shock baton at him, the young man dubbed under and when came up he hit the trooper in the head three times over with his axe. As fallen trooper whet down in a bloody mess the 2rd trooper yelled out "you should of wear helmet idiot" as the charged the young man as start to runaway form the trooper.

5 minutes later he look around he lost the trooper "think god for that" but as he made his way. He saw more Black Death Riot troopers and where at farm in middle of the woods and had heavy Machine Guns, R. , and an anti-aircraft tank. But they didn't see him as hide blind a tree.

"Why in did they have so many forces, are they messing an attack or waiting for a target of some kind wait their officer coming in but why." the young man said to himself The officer drive in to the farm/camp/AA-base "had target come in to sight" the officer said to the trooper "no sir but one of the scouts were kill after coming cross man in a hooded green jacket and axe but other live sir" said the trooper.

The young man knew who what's " their no army that uniform so he not threat now and the trooper didn't wear helmet so it's his fault in all of this so let him go" officer said. The young man liked him for that. But out of no were 8 flying thing came out the shy 5 small and 3 big and then officer said "Here they come man get ready, if they made it to the main base we will be dead. Come on give them hell boys and aim for the big ones!" everyone run to their weapon' and ready as the young man fined some rock to hide under as 3 of small ones down at troopers.

Then anti-aircraft tanks open up on middle one and destroy the left engine send the fly thing down to ground _"what the hell is going on here"_ Ian thought to himself as the other two fire missile's in reprove, four hit burn, Machine Guns nest left to farm house and some troop's steadying in trench and the officer car and driver, but stood there as troop's were dying and running around in chaos, "someone get on that radio" said the officer as he walk to R.P.G, pit it up the aim it at right small flying thing and fire. Then small thing cashed into the farm house and blowup and third one turn away as officer said "someone get my other two counterpart on we need back up A.S.P.E" the trooper in reprove say "sir yes sir" as he turn on the radio. Five sec later the young man look up form under his rock to see 2 other small flying thing turning away from three big ones they are shot out of the shy and he knew what ever Black Death riot trooper are whatever doing here it involve those because he could see flak and R.P.G rockets come from left and right. Big one in the middle go down as other two blowup and cashed into flames "come on boy we need to make sure there no savior's" officer said with excitement as jump into trunk. The young man saw troop's run to the trunk, some mounted weapon and dive away. The young man came out of his hid place look around the aftermath of the battle that took place. He walk up to ruins of farm house still burn form the crush then saw the small flying thing but close up bigger than the car that officer came here in, "but it's made out some meal and strange thing on the wing, they could be the weapons" the young man exampling strange thing that lad were the house once was. As he came front of it there is a man inside he could see and strange thing too, "this thing worried as hell" as the young man came to other side of the thing and then he saw the a painting in yellow that look like a bird in fly and words "Panem 31st hovercraft Division"

**The young man's name is Ian and this is his story**

Ian turns his head to see someone come out of the thing and he had blood all other him and coming out of his mouth and walking to Ian almost dead morning like a zombie "help me" dying man moaned at Ian as he drop his axe ran toward dyeing man as fall down to ground breeding to death "are you ok and what the hell here and who are you?" Ian said holding the man in his arms as dying "I need to get you out here" Ian said "n-no k-kid I'm going to die and what to know where I am" dying man said as more blood came "Canadian wildness I think and who are you" Ian said looking dying man in eye as it roll up "dear god help us pp-please, hey you got to fine her and get h-her ho-m-e-e" the man die in Ian arm, he look like he in a uniform but no army or gang wear one that too bright for the wood because you would stand out like blood in milk so they wear dark color it's better not to seen so you have the jump on the enemy before they fine out you are here. "Her, who that is that, maybe it had to with the cash and were I, will go?" two hours of walking and think about what just happen. Black death is not strongest army the world but strong to take and hold territory but and have a good weapon's and armor, but the thing's he saw to for high-tech for black death and other army's in the area. See after the great chaos thing like food, clear water, weapon's, ammo, and other thing's before the great chaos were common back then. But war began and earth start at to charge intro hell hole and the nation that once was here. It was call Canada had war with anther nation call the U.S, they were allies at first but when water rise talking the land with it. They got desperate and attack Canada but it too little too late, as people that live in who were calls American's tired of all the fighting and, revolt that destroy the nation. Canada won but the same had been to them the people who had been planning this long before and others who did not, revolted against leadership. As the Civil war started, we lost a lot, both law and order became a joke and 370 years later here we are fighting over what's left.

About three hour later Ian came a upon cashed sites and a battle raging between outlander's [I don't know what else to call the them?] and Black Death riot troopers "what hell is going on here" the trooper's with officer in front having short sword in one hand and the other revolver "keep advancing on them boy's they will giving" Ian saw trucks and S.W.A.T vehicle's mount with motors and Machine Guns. As he turn his head to see outlanders in their bright uniforms and steel armors as they tried to take cover form motor's and machine gun fire, somewhere dying where they stood and other shooting behind wreckage as bombardment from The motor's "god help, I'm bleeding, dear god help" one of the outlander shout's as his white uniform turn red form his blood "there is no hope run for your live" a woman in her 20s drops her gun run for it but some horses mounted trooper gun her down as they pass by " you cover the flack" a girl who look like she 18 shout out as she shooting her gun, the outlander run out of cover get half-way lonely to be shoot in the head "there to main" a outlander shout out before being blow up with two other "come on boy" officer yelled as he run towards outlander's sword over his head.

As Ian saw 18 years old girl stand-alone everyone else dead or dying ground, Black Death advancing on her as trooper after trooper gun down by alone girl bullets pasting by her as she hold her ground then all the sadden her rife isn't firing she's out of ammo so she take out to handgun start firing as troopers who charge at her, she take out ten before the handguns run out of ammo she drop and take out her knife stab a trooper in the neck drop down on the ground. Then as like a daemon form hell charges the officer fire his revolver six, times two hit her right leg she kneels down in pain as the officer come down with he's sword and hit's her right side of faces knocking her down to the ground where she stab in the chest. The officer rise his sword in victory "victory to Black Death and death to all who stand against us" troopers start to loot dead bodies where they laid and then got black to their vehicle's and dive off. Ian walk around the dead but not all were dead "mom" Ian turn to see the girl was alive, she had blue eyes and dark hair and she was cover in her blood "you are going to be ok" Ian said softly but then "hey you, asshole" trooper shout behead Ian. He had a shock baton at the ready and as he about to streak a gunshot ring out and the trooper drop dead standing in his place is the mad miner and hunter or Daniel( 18 year old who wear a green trench coat and use a Thompson Submachine Gun) and Wind-walker ( 17 year old who wear clothes make out of hides and uses bolt-action rifle and steel bow) "hey are you ok" Wind said with bow at the ready "Jesus Christ what happen here" Daniel said looking at aftermath of the battle "hey a little help here she not going live if we don't help her" Ian said the two young boy run over to their friend help him being girl back to his home witch is log cabin with on power ,one room and outhouse (3 hours later) .

They lied the girl on the bed and put a bandage on the wounds then stood around a fire place Ian who trying to start a fire "so why were you guy near a war zone" ask Ian, Daniel wanting to get warm "saw one of the crash site look around no one was around, found a lot of good loot but to big so I take these beauty's" Daniel take's out two small handgun from his backpack the guns look like new and shiny "no ammo so I'm going to sale one tomorrow" Wind start walk to the door "I need to go home see you later" both Ian and Daniel said goodbye "hey can sleep over" " yes but on floor and Where Alex" Ian ask " oh in town. War starting up again between Black Death and Red Canadian Army, you known the side Alex will be on" Daniel said with a smile as he start take out his sleeping bag "Ok I'm going to sleep in the chair see you tomorrow" Ian said but too late Daniel just pat out in his sleeping bag leaving Ian alone, so he sat back in his chair, looking at the girl who was unmoving and had bandages all over her.

He knew he would have to go to town to get some medicine to stop her infections. "I wonder" Ian thought to himself, seeing her look like Sleeping Beauty from the fairy tales his mother once told him and he leaned over her to kiss her but unfortunate for him she opened her eyes and punched him in the gut and then pinned him against the wall "Where am I? Who are you? What were you doing?" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she held Ian with one hand against and the other was rolled up into a fist "Ok look you are in Canadian wildness (she punches him) ooohhhh yy-you got a-attack by Black death and I-I saved you and took you back here(she punches him again- god she is vicious)oohh I-I-I d-don't w-what t-t-that w-was" He was just about to punched again, when a psychopath with a stun gun awoke (did I for get to mention Daniel has stun gun and he is a psychopath; yay) "Hello" Daniel said firing his stun gun- the wires made a connection to the body and then ZZZZZzzzzzz the sound made by the gun made the girl drop Ian and fall to the floor from the shock of the stun gun "What the hell you did that for?" Ian yelled getting off the floor "Hey I just saved your live and I'm not the one who was trying to kiss the girl." Daniel said with a smile, Ian now blushing wanting to change the subject "So now what, are we go to kill her or something?" Daniel walk to his backpack and takeout a pair of handcuffs "No we are going to use these babies to restrain her."

Ian eyes widened at the handcuffs "Where did you get handcuffs?!" Daniel just smiled and said "Alex's girlfriend gave them to me." that just sent a shiver up Ian's spine "Why would she have them?" Daniel just replied "Alex" Ian was deeply disturbed with the thought of what she could have done with them to Alex- the thoughts were absolutely horrifying. So they handcuff the girl to the bed and went back to sleep.

**End of Ch. one "one day down"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start of Ch. two "good morning"**

_Lily was having a dream where she is arguing with her mother "No mom I'm going if you like or not." she yelled "I am your mother and say what you can and can't do, joining the army is a can't." her mother yelled back "I'm old enough, why can't I make my own choices." she yelled again after that mother slapped Lily across the face "that's it I'm leaving." Lily shouted as she stormed out the door into the rain. She run to the train station with tears in her eyes, she leaves her home_. She opens her eyes to an 18 year boy wearing green trench coat "good morning sleepy-head." fear hit her fast as she try to get out bed she can't? She handcuff to the bed "no-no-no we can't have last night happing again" boy said smile on his face. "First off, who are you?" Lily didn't known what say for the first time in her live she didn't what to say "I will go first I am Daniel and over there in my sleeping bag is Ian, the guy you ass-kicked last night." she look at young 19 year boy who moaning by the fire place, she turn her to the widow and saw the ends tree with red, yellow and brown, it the fall it's getting cold she thought as she looked the widow "we don't what to kill you, if we did, we just would have left you in the cash we found you in." the boy said to Lily final thought she could trust then "my name is Lily." Daniel smiled "now we are getting somewhere." Daniel unhand cuffed Lily then as she got out of bed the pain hit as she fall to floor Daniel looks at her "look we have to get to the mail." Ian gets out of the sleeping bag "you can't wear that uniform" Lily looked down, she didn't have her uniform on she was in her underwear "were did my uniform go" Lily said with fear in her voices, Daniel replied "It turn red with your blood so we burned it and we needed to bandage you."

Lily knew the only way she could get back was gone (ID clip in uniform helps to find troops) "Here I have some clothes" Ian said as Lily took a grey pre-great chaos sweater, a pair of blue pants and a bright blood-red bandana.

When Lily gets done dressing herself the boy look at her "so how do I look?" Lily said Daniel just smile at her "what?" Daniel starts to laugh at Lily. "What so funny." Lily said in confusion "you look like a dork." Lily upset at the comment stump up to Daniel and hit him in the faces (crack) Daniel started to swear like a sailor "what the hell did you do that for, I think I my nose is broken" Daniel put his hand around his nose as blood start run down his face followed tears of pain. Lily just smile as Daniel swears like world is ending, Ian looking at his friend in pain he saw how Lily hit, just like his dad did one time when he was 5 or 6, Black Death find his home in the woods started threading his mom if she didn't give what they wanted or they would kill Ian . This went on for 5 minutes until Ian dad came home; he didn't like what he was, he gunned down the four guards at the door then broke the door down to find 3 trooper, one pointing a gun a little Ian's head and the officer on top of his wife. Let's just say the 3 trooper were hack to death and officer face smash in.

"So Lily… how did you learn to punch like that" ask Ian, but Daniel repelled while holding his hand around his nose "by being a bitch" Lily kick Daniel in the smutch "oh or she had some military training". Ian looks a Lily weird like military training he thought! "Where did you get military training" ask Ian. Lily was shock at that question she doesn't want to tell where she came form because the fear of getting killed for it and for all they knew she is the girl who all most dies.

"I could think of a few places" Daniel said getting up off the ground of the wood. Lily finally thought to ask she should have asked in the first place "where am I". She asks as she looks around the endless woods she was "you are in the Canadian wildness." Ian said "what" Lily asks now looking to Ian "you know the wildness, the wild north."

Repelled Daniel "What" Lily repelled "like the Wild West you known gunfights and lawless" Lily give the two boys confused looks and said "huh" now Daniel and Ian look at her confused " where you form Lily" Daniel in a deep hard voice. "Panem" she said in a seared way. The two boys look at each other in stock and said in debrief "Panem".

End of Ch2 **"good morning"**


	3. Chapter 3

Start of Ch3 **"****unwanted"**

The two boys looked at her as if she was crazy. Daniel now knew that girl was trouble; Black Death will pay for the head of anyone form Panem. The rewards are a stock baton, 50 cans of food, or 100 gold coins. No one would turn down a bounty on weak prey and form what Daniel head; this nation "Panem" had a lot weak prey. Daniel grabs Ian by the ear and said "just wait one sec and we will get back to you." Then pulled Ian out of the log cabin hard, and then pin Ian against the wall of cabin in the cold fall air. Daniel give Ian look that could kill then said deep anger voices "what the hell where you thinking, you known what happens to people form Panem." Ian green eyes meets Daniel blues. Ian knew what to people form Panem, once turn in to Black Death they have their hands nail to the wall of their bases and the nailing don't kill you, the long wait does it take days to die from starvation, dehydration or sleep deprivation and they don't burned the body, they leave the corpses hang their to rot. Ian knew than would fate of Lily if Black Death got her alive. "What else was I so put to do" Ian said. Daniel sigh and let go of Ian, Ian ask "what now" witch Daniel replied "go get picked and tell her were leaving" Ian nodded "good, were going to the mail and it Days walk to the city and half the mail town if were likely, so give her one your guns because were soon" Ian replied "no breakfast" "will eat later" Daniel said rolling his eyes "but then its lunch" Ian laugh "just go" Daniel ordered. Ian walk away laughing as Daniel sighed "gods just kill me."

Ian walk back into the cabin to see Lily taking a closer look at Ian axe (short old wood haft with an old rusty metal head.) Lily is so busy looking at Ian weapon of choice in her hands that she doesn't notice him until he shout " Lily we need to go, now" in shock Lily turn around and drops the axe to say "uh, were." Ian replied "the mail." Lily gives Ian confused look, Ian sighed "it's a place where a group of traders set up shop after the great chaos and now it's a trade power were you can trade, barter or buy, for the right pieces, got that" Lily nodded her head "good because we are heading their" Ian walk over to trunk and open it to revel some guns (m14, 4.4 revolver, 9mm and 4.5 handguns, MP5, sawed-off shotgun and ammo) then walk over to cabaret. In it were drained meats, canned food and old water bottles. Ian turn his to Lily asked "are you hungry" Lily stomach rammed she can't remained the last she ate. She nodded and takes out a can and a bottle of water and handed it to her. Before she could look at the warred out lab before Daniel walk in "I knew you were going have breakfast…" Daniel looks at the can in Lily hands and said "can I have some cat food." Cat food,**CAT FOOD **Lily was shocked; she never ate cat food before yes, she did have a cat back home but never ate the same things she feed it. Lily looked around the room, the two boys eating their cat food with their bare hands "is this all you guys eat out here, cat food" Lily ask disturbed. "Well no, but it has a long shelve live then other pre-great chaos food." repelled Daniel mouthful of cat food being turn it into a mess turning around in his mouth that make Lily want to throwing up. "Well...do you hunt" ask Lily hands coving month to stop throwing up all over the old wood floor.

Ian laughed "I do hunt but salt is hard to come by and…Daniel can't hit big ass freak if it was standing still." Daniel rolled his eye as he kept on eating. Lily eyes widen as the word freak came up , is it group or thing that live out here she just had to ask "freak?" Daniel turn to looked her as if not tell that the monster under the bed was real "best that you don't known yet, get just say that their unwanted." Lily didn't know what to make of that comment until Daniel came with the next "don't worry about it, just eat because were leaving soon to the mail, it's a big fort in the east, middle in the old city ruins, we need to get some mediocre to heal that leg and scar of yours." Lily wonder what was he talking about, she didn't known what a freak was and she knew that she made out of the battle…oh no the battle, her men, the mission, the crash. Her right leg started to hurt, as if the pain of being shot is coming back in forces as if it's reliving be shot. Lily right hand move its way down to the wound, feeling the bloody bandages as the sad of yesterday flooding in force. _How she did fail, they _said_it was going to be easy._ Tears begun to form in her eyes and body begin to tamable. Before Lily fell to the ground, Ian grad her in time as Lily begin to weep, tears falling from her eyes.

Lily wanted to lie down and cruel up into a small ball but the others wasn't going to let her "come on cry baby we're burning day light." The girl wanted to kick the scavenger where the sun don't shine again but the thought of Daniel rolling made things a little brighter again giving Lily the strength to stand again laughing a little bit. Lily made a jester toward Ian to release her from his arms which he did. The two friends looked at the stranger who was laughing quietly to herself wondering how she went from crying sadly to giggling…

After that odd episode the three resumed their tasks at hand, arming themselves; Ian take the m14 and sawed-off shotgun along with the 4.5, and Daniel just kept his kit leaving Lily who looked at the woodman small stash of weapons. Lily pick up the 9mm handgun and began checking to see if there was anything wrong, once she was sure that the gun is in working order Lily went to the next item on the list the bow; it wasn't like the one her and her mom used at home, while that was made of wood this had lambs of steel of some kind, the grip looked like plastic of sorts, and the string attach to those pulleys on the lambs. Lily picked up the bow pulled on the lamb bend backward and pulleys rolled along the string making great mount of tension on her figures. After having found her weapon of choices she slanged it onto her back and picked up quiver; it was made of leather of poor quality, the contents on the other hand was much more interesting as the arrows were a mix of manufactured steel and handmade wood ones with. She slanged that on to back her too.

Putting the 9mm into one of her pants pocket Lily stood up face's the two boy who were ready to go with Daniel tommy slung over his shoulder and his backpack strapped on, and Ian being pretty much the same with his axe, m14, and all they looked like rejects from an action movie Lily watch one time back home to say the least "well we are all ready to go… I guess." Said Daniel to the other two and they nodded in return. The three began to move toward the door, Ian was the first to door and open it letting the other two go before him then stepping outside. He lock the door and sigh hoping to himself that it will still be when he returns.

End of Ch. 3** "****unwanted"**


End file.
